


Ryan Murphy, I hate you

by aubreyreyreyday



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, foxxay - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreyreyreyday/pseuds/aubreyreyreyday
Summary: you guys are in a crisis, i’m on my way





	Ryan Murphy, I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> let’s go lesbians!

well i cannot write fanfic for shit i think everyone in the fandom sorta knows that BUT FOXXAY TAG HERE IS A MESS??? 

also who the fuck demands cordelia/michael langdon fanfic under comment section of foxxay fanfic? is everything alright at home?

anyway have a goode day you all!

stan talent stan lily rabe

stream letters from the big man (2011), you’re welcome


End file.
